


First Impressions

by actonbell



Series: An Army Of Lovers Cannot Fail [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Drabble, First Impressions, M/M, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, OCS (Officer Candidate School), Pre-Canon, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actonbell/pseuds/actonbell
Summary: For the "first impressions" prompt.





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muccamukk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/gifts).



The Pennsylvania Dutch long tall cool drink of water kept drawing Lew's eye, which was pissing him off. Not because Lew had a type -- Lew prided himself on not having a type -- but this guy probably did. (Lew prided himself on being nobody's type, too.) But Lew kept looking at that mouth and then once someone made the SOB laugh, and Lew was so mad it wasn't him, he had to make sure it happened again. Later he realized it was his first real intelligence op. He never studied the enemy so intensely as he had Dick Winters.


End file.
